


with a little help from a friend

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Zeta can't quite get through to Beatrix.  Cassius offers a helping hand.
Relationships: Beatrix/Zeta (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	with a little help from a friend

**Author's Note:**

> The anniversary event was amazing.  
> I love everyone.

“Bea, it’s getting late, we should get back to the inn.” Zeta punctuates her words by placing her hand on Beatrix’s knee and squeezing, hoping she gets the message. They’ve spent the last few weeks together and while it’s been great not having to sneak around, all the preparations and training have left her feeling a little pent up in other areas.

But her signal must be too subtle as Beatrix turns to her, head tilting slightly in confusion. “What do you mean, we’re just getting started?”

As tempting as it is to kick some literal sense into Beatrix, Zeta takes a breath and composes herself. She shifts, her leg pressing against Beatrix’s until their knees press together. She lets her fingers wander higher, tracing over soft skin. “It’s been a long couple of days, I could literally fall right into  _ bed _ .”

“That doesn’t sound very fun.” And of course the message gets lost. Beatrix slumps in her chair, completely missing the subtle hint. “You can leave first if you want, I won’t mind.”

Zeta curls her ankle around Beatrix’s leg a little rougher than necessary. Her eyes narrow. Frustration gets the better of her and she adds a little pinch to the skin of Beatrix’s upper thigh. “Bea. Think about it.”

Beatrix wrinkles her nose, hand coming to rest on top of Zeta’s to still her moments. She hums, clearly not connecting the dots at all as she tangles their fingers together. It would almost be cute if not for the fact that Beatrix clearly has no idea what she’s doing to Zeta right now.

Across the table Cassius clears his throat. “I believe that Zeta wishes to know you carnally.”

Eustace makes a muffled noise, face impressively blank even as his ears fall flat.

Zeta freezes, nearly falling from her chair as she struggles to comprehend just what has happened.

Beside her, Beatrix’s eyes grow wide and she lets out a loud gasp. “You want to  _ eat  _ me, Zeta?”

Well that question certainly isn’t helping matters. Beatrix technically isn’t  _ wrong _ , but Zeta can’t exactly say that in present company. And now her mind is definitely wandering to places it shouldn’t while an impressive blush begins to cover her face.

Cassius glances between the two of them, nodding as if he completely understands the situation. “The two of you would benefit from spending some time alone together.” 

“Oh!” Beatrix sits up as realization hits her. She whips around to face Zeta, voice far louder than it needs to be. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

Zeta presses a hand to her face and just sighs.

Beatrix jumps up, holding her hand out to Zeta. She smiles brightly, almost making Zeta forget about the chaos that just unfolded in the last few minutes. At least until she opens her mouth. “No biting tho.”

A muffled groan leaves Zeta’s lips and she clumsily grabs Beatrix’s hand, taking great pains to keep from looking at either Cassius or Eustace. 

“The commander and her fashionable friend have taught me much about the courtship rituals of skydwellers, but watching it play out before me is quite the experience.” Cassius’s voice reaches Zeta’s ears and she all but stumbles after finally making it to her feet.

Eustace’s gruff voice follows. “I will buy you whatever you want from the menu if you stop talking.”

“Fascinating.” Cassius quiets, no doubt focusing on the menu once more.

Beatrix laughs, completely unbothered as she winds her arm around Zeta’s waist and hugs her close. “You two have fun now!”

Zeta just covers her face with her hands, letting Beatrix lead her away from their table. She can only hope that the evening ahead will be enough to make her forget this little incident.

**Author's Note:**

> I COULD NOT RESIST


End file.
